NeS1 Post 682
NeS1 Post 682 opens with a Non-Story Note commending the new Writer, CamoKid223 the Writer, for his post, NeS1 Post 681. In the Writers' Realm, the Writers are climbing down the cliff to reach their car, which had fallen off in NeS1 Post 662. Antestarr the Writer is complaining that his feet hurt but MaybeChild the Writer scolds him onwards. In the Story Realm, Losien Simon seems to be the only Character concerned that the Moon is going to crash into the Earth and goes to find a church to seek absolution. Post (NSP: Hey there Camo. You're post wasn't too bad, especially considering that many of us have pulled off worse *shooting a murderous look towards Sem and his last post* Anywhos, I encourage you to continue writing, and like we tell all writers, as long as you keep the NeS spirit in mind (don't you like how vague that is? hehe), anything can really go. Now it seems that I, Geb, the mighty leader, must pull this shabby thread back together again !!Warning: ego has become too large to support!! Anywhos, let's see what I can't come up with...) *In the murky depths known as Silicon Valley, the animeAnime article, Wikipedia. writers trudge on, fighting to hold ground with their 2D feet and resist the urge to start epic-proportioned close-range fights while ripping off their shirts. The group traversed down the cliffside that their VW bugVolkswagen Beetle article, Wikipedia. had been parked on at the top. Now they were planning to salvage what was left of the wreckage at the bottom. As they were going down, the conversation was anything but merry...* Phantom: *in Hungarian accent* Oh vell, I'' see how it is, ya? You ''like to total vehicles that are crutial to us out-of-shape writers, ya? Geb: Oh yes, I just take soooo much joy in acting stupid. Ante: My footsies hurt! Maybe: Wah wah wah. Otter: Can't we stop just a bit? *all questions seemed to be addressed to Maybechild now* Maybe: No. Ante: But my footsies-- Maybe: Did I say you could talk? Ante: ...they hurt-- Maybe: TOO BAD! Let's get a move on, you slackers. Geb: Um...I thought I'' was the..leader...awww hell. ------------------------------------------ *In the CTF-styleCapture the Flag article, Wikipedia. ''Arena©, our heroes find themselves trying to find which bone is the real Giant Chicken bone that they are suppose to capture. The CTF arena, having been placed on the moon, is also only minutes away from crashing into the Earth. Losien is perhaps the only one concerned about the iminent planetary collision, which is why she is trying to find the nearest church to reconcile for her sins.* Will our heroes be defeated by the evil DreamTeam, or succumb to a horrible death in mere minutes first, or perhaps even find a way to avoid both? Will our writers-turned-anime be able to turn back to normal and rescue Semievil and all of Massassi from the evil Microsoft/UGO empire? Will these posts ever actually advance the loose plot of this thread? Will CookedHaggis ever start writing? Err...you didn't hear that last one. Um...and in fact, I was never here... *narrator slips out* ~Geb References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post